


Explosions in the Lab

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Science Girlfriends, Science Pick-Up Lines, i threw in a bunch of science terminology, lol, they meet in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Cosima meets Delphine on her way to lab.





	Explosions in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experience. Also, i'm a biomedical science major and I too abhor biochemistry.

Cosima knew she wanted to create and explore and make things explode all the while finding discoveries to help those who were long awaiting a cure for a disease that didn’t care about anything but destroying and multiplying. 

This was why she was pursuing a biomedical science degree to get started in the field she so dearly loved. The dreaded class that she had to take this semester was biochemistry. And did she hate it with a passion. Not only did she slave through organic chemistry but even now ended up memorizing most of the course material and the labs, in particular, were harder than the lectures themselves. 

Cosima was definitely more into her other classes like microbiology where she could physically grasp the growth of the bacteria and, chemistry was just as hard of a subject to completely grasp as keeping a relationship. 

The latest of her romantic pursuits was currently texting her things like _“I miss you in my bed”_ and “Why do you like science so much anyway?”.

This shit was honestly getting ridiculous she longed for a girl who she could talk about her interests with and not just as small talk but those deep mind blowing conversations that had them up for hours on end. 

Today as she was walking to her lab which was on the fourth floor of her chemistry building she bumped into someone who was walking just as fast as she was and proceeded to watch as the heavy textbook in her hands fell onto the floor. 

She looked at the book in disdain and bent down to pick it up when a mop of blonde curls beat her to it.

 

“Sorry about that” 

 

The words were spoken in a tilted accent and Cosima looked up to find herself in front of a woman who towered over her and was very much beautiful. 

Cosima inched up her glasses and gave a sly smile. 

 

“Don’t worry, I hate this class, wouldn’t mind setting this book on fire right now”  

 

The woman smiled back. Tucking her curly hair behind her ears and biting her lip from what looked to be nervousness. 

 

“You going to Rm 4321 for the biochem lab?” 

 

Cosima’s face lit up. This was such a wonderful coincidence. “Unfortunately”  

 

They got into the elevator together, and as it was rising to the fourth floor the tension between them felt surreal. Cosima glanced sideways and saw the woman playing with the hem of her shirt and looking around at everything but her. 

 

As they exited the elevator the two of them rushed to the lab and were startled to find that everyone had already chosen their own partners and were all set up for the TA. Cosima turned to glance at the blonde haired girl and said: “ I’m Cosima, guess we’re stuck as partners now huh?” 

 

The girl held out her hand and Cosima took it, and the bare brushing of their fingers enlightened something in Cosima she thought had been missing, the tension between them startling and unexpected. “ I’m Delphine, I don’t mind, besides I could use someone to bitch about this class to” 

 

The two of them found a spot near the fume hood at the back of the lab and settled into the stools pulling out their goggles and Cosima put on hers over her glasses and peaked over at Delphine who looked so cute in hers. 

 

Today they were observing the effects of temperature, pH, other substrates, and concentrations of the enzyme known as lactase. 

This lab was thankfully one of the more easier of the labs that they’d do throughout the rest of the semester and Cosima was bursting inside. This meant she could stare and converse a little more with her newfound crush on Delphine. There was just something about her that screamed for Cosima to take and take and take. 

 

Cosima worked on pipetting lactase into 8 test tubes while Delphine added the ONPG to the same tubes. Once that was done. Cosima read the absorbances using a spectrometer and felt goosebumps through her gloved fingers whenever Delphine’s fingers touched hers as she was passing the test tube to her. 

 

Through the many test tubes and wait times. The banter between them only increased. 

Cosima dragged her eyes up and down Delphine and finally stayed put on her lips as she said

“You know what kind of enzyme I’d be?” 

 

“DNA Helicase, so you can unzip my genes?” 

 

“No wayy, how’d you know that one?” 

 

“I’m as much of a science nerd as you seem to be Cosima."  
Delphine smiled at her as she whispered this like it was a secret even though no one would be able to hear their conversation anyway since it was so damn loud in the lab

 

“Let me try one now. We have great chemistry, let’s do some biology” 

 

Cosima let out the loudest cackle she’s ever had in her life. And scooted closer to Delphine watching how her eyes wandered down and her lips part. She moved closer and closer until they were nearly touching noses. 

 

Cosima let out a breath and in a hushed tone said, “ Baby you give my electrons a positive charge” 

 

With that, she leaned in and kissed Delphine with the softest of kisses and pulled back. Searching her face for any sign of discomfort or disgust and when she saw none leaned in again to brush her nose across Delphine’s lips loving the height difference between them. 

She inched backward and heard a loud crash and that brought the two of them out of their dreamlike trance and there on the floor between them was an unused test tube broken into large chunks.

 

“Shit” 

 

Cosima looked up from the mess to find Delphine’s eyes already on her and she knew that this feeling wasn’t like the other fleeting urges of lust and want she’d had before. This feeling was something else, something she’d never known could have existed at least for her. Just as she had been longing for a girl who she could talk about explosions with the universe dropped her right in her lap. This girl right here? She was soulmate material.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3333 
> 
> You ever had a love at first sight kinda moment? 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://darkleatherjacket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
